


Póquer de ases

by Supermonstrum



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: King Dice lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para el Diablo, pero a pesar de todo, este siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. Por eso lo adora con locura.





	Póquer de ases

—Eh, Dice, el jefe quiere hablar contigo.

King Dice dejó salir un gruñido y míster Wheezy soltó una risita que sólo consiguió molestarlo más. Odiaba que no le dijera “King” cuando todos los demás lo hacían, odiaba la peste que emanaba y lo consideraba un inútil, pero al jefe le agradaba así que no había nada que hacer. Además Míster Wheezy llevaba más tiempo en el casino que él, y si bien King Dice ya era mánager, el maldito puro se creía que podía tratarle como al adolescente que acaba de llegar.

—Voy para allá —respondió King Dice y se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y se dispuso a ir hasta la oficina del Diablo, pero otra risita de míster Wheezy lo detuvo—. ¿Hay algo más que debas decirme?

—Nah, sólo que yo que tú me andaría con cuidado: el jefe parecía de mal humor, no sé qué habrás hecho.

—Ya lo sabré —respondió de mala gana y a paso rápido se encaminó hasta la oficina que quedaba en el fondo del casino.

Era probable que míster Wheezy quisiera tomarle el pelo o ponerlo nervioso para que hiciera el ridículo como había sucedido antes, cuando era un novato. Pero tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que el Diablo sí estuviera de malhumor y que él fuera responsable, como también había sucedido tiempo atrás. Aunque con todos los años que llevaba allí, ¿qué tan tonto podía ser para ganarse una reprimenda del jefe?

King Dice tomó aire y llamó a la puerta. El tiempo le había enseñado a ser paciente y tolerante, a domar el carácter a veces explosivo y caprichoso del demonio, y aún así se sentía nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo le daba tanta importancia a ese puro mugriento? “Cálmate, el jefe seguro querrá hablar sobre el casino o sobre algún problema con sus deudores que yo sabré resolver”, se dijo para relajarse.

El Diablo lo dejó pasar. King Dice abrió la puerta y la cerró casi sin hacer ruido. El Diablo terminaba de contar un fajo de billetes mientras movía el puro de un lado a otro de la boca, consumiéndolo lentamente como si se tratara de una golosina. La imagen de míster Wheezy apareció en la mente de King Dice y no pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado, luego se dio cuenta de que su jefe tenía la mirada clavada sobre él y se puso nervioso.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Dice? —preguntó en un tono que parecía más de exigencia.

—No, sólo recordé algo que vi la noche anterior.

—Ajá —dijo el Diablo restándole importancia en seguida. A veces King Dice detestaba que hiciera eso, que se comportara como un niño mimado que esperaba toda la atención para luego despreciarla, sobre todo cuando King Dice se atrevía a dar muestras de afecto. Pero estaba en el casino y así eran las reglas del juego.

El Diablo guardó los fajos contados en la caja fuerte y se dedicó a terminar de fumar. Soltaba aros grises de humo mientras miraba a King Dice de a ratos, como si esperara a que este le exigiera una explicación de por qué lo mandó a llamar. Sin embargo King Dice no iba a caer en la trampa, se limitó a esperar sentado, con la excusa perfecta para observar a su jefe sin que nadie le molestara por hacerlo.

Nunca imaginó que podría estar enamorado de aquella criatura. Pensó que era una obsesión del momento o alguna calentura temporal, King Dice intentaba convencerse de que si lo conocía más, acabaría por tomarle desprecio o temerle, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Año tras año descubrió que el Diablo podía llegar a ser sensible hasta las lágrimas, con placeres demasiado terrenales para una criatura ancestral, una intolerancia a la frustración y padecimientos que todos allí tenían. El Diablo era un ser complejo, astuto y lejos del  estereotipo que King Dice tenía antes de conocerlo. Adoraba sus grandes ojos amarillos con aquella pupila mágica que tomaba formas para amenazar a los demás, la determinación en su mirada, el enojo, la impotencia, el berrinche… En sus gestos había un encanto que hacía que King Dice se le quedara mirando largo rato hasta que lo pillaban.

_Estoy jodidísimo._

Porque seguro el Diablo sabía. Todo lo sabía más aún si sucedía en su casino. Y el Diablo no amaba, de eso King Dice estaba seguro.

—El otro día —comenzó el demonio apagando el puro en el cenicero—, ¿recuerdas que te mandé a hacer un encargo?

—Sí, tenía que presionar a unos deudores.

—No era cosa de vida o muerte, la verdad es que quería quitarte del medio. Vino un deudor muy cabreado a pedir cancelación y tuvimos que hacernos cargo de él con míster Wheezy. Cerramos el casino porque no quería que ese idiota espantara a nuestros jugadores.

King Dice sintió que el mundo se le cayó encima. Intentó no demostrarlo pero aún así titubeó.

—¿Pero p-por qué, jefe? —El diablo levantó una mano para pedir silencio, mas King Dice no hizo caso. —Llevo cinco años aquí, ¿piensas que no puedo manejar ese tipo de situaciones?, porque yo-

—¡Silencio! —ladró el jefe y King Dice cerró la boca—. Cállate y escúchame bien.

Le costó, pero se contuvo. Pensar en que el Diablo lo mandó a un recado de excusa y que la persona con la que contaba para encargarse de las amenazas del casino era el incompetente de míster Wheezy lo llenaban de impotencia. Quería replicar, quería gritarle al Diablo que él no se merecía algo como aquello, pero se esforzó para oír lo que iba a decirle.

—Sí, llevas aquí cinco años, pero lo único que te enseñé fue a manejar todo lo que tiene que ver con este lugar. Lo has hecho bien, los empleados te obedecen y te respetan al igual que los jugadores —el Diablo tomó un puro nuevo de su cajón y lo encendió dando un par de caladas. Una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en su rostro—. Seamos realistas, Dice, ¿qué sabes de pelear?: nada. Entonces no me ibas a servir para esto.

—Pero-

—Chist. He dicho que te callaras, aún no termino de hablar —replicó sin dejar de sonreír. King Dice era un manojo de tensión—. No sabes pelear, no tienes ninguna habilidad especial.

_Es cierto, ¡pero puedo hacerlo! ¡Y mucho mejor que cualquier otro!_

—Y si alguna vez llega a pasar algo como esto de nuevo, no quiero tener que mandarte lejos de aquí sino todo lo contrario.

Silencio. King Dice abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Con esto... —continuó el Diablo mientras abría otro cajón del escritorio y sacaba una pequeña caja de laca color negro. King Dice le miraba atento sin parpadear. El Diablo la abrió y apoyó los labios sobre lo que contenía, sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras murmuraba algo en un idioma inentendible, un idioma que parecía del principio de los tiempos. Luego dejó la caja abierta y King Dice vio cómo un mazo de cartas de póquer se levantaba y desfilaba por el escritorio. Eran todos ases, los negros tenían caras enfadadas, los diamantes rojos y corazones rosas tenían expresión curiosa, todas miraban a King Dice—. Con esto podrás defender este lugar.

—¿Son… mías?

—Claro que sí —respondió el Diablo con una sonrisa y lo señaló con el dedo, diciéndole a los ases—. Ustedes pertenecen al señor King Dice, ¿entienden? Lo obedecerán en todo y, si es necesario, cuidarán de él.

El corazón de King Dice palpitaba con fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus mejillas estaban tomando color mientras las cartas le acariciaban los dedos enguantados y empezaban a colarse en fila ordenada bajo las mangas de su traje. El Diablo soltó una risita.

—Jefe… gracias…

—Ajá —respondió el Diablo volviendo al juego de antes pero a King Dice no le importó. Lo único valioso era ese regalo y las palabras que dijo antes.

_Cuidarán de él._

—Es una mano muy buena, Dice. Póquer de ases: los cuatro ases y un rey. Ahora regresa al trabajo, el casino está por abrir —ordenó dando una profunda calada y soltando otro aro de humo.

King Dice volvió a agradecer y salió de la oficina.

Si bien el resto de la noche míster Wheezy estuvo tratando de ponerlo de malas otra vez, King Dice no le prestó atención. No tenía oídos para él, pero tampoco para sus empleados ni para los clientes, ni siquiera para sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que escuchaba era a la voz del Diablo y una idea tan hermosa que creía que le haría salir el corazón del pecho.

_Una mano muy buena._

_Cuatro ases y un King Dice._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en [x](https://madhouseicecream.tumblr.com/post/167414896651/a-little-doodle-of-a-little-boy-just-for-fun)  
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
